


Tlhe last night

by XIAOHENG



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAOHENG/pseuds/XIAOHENG
Summary: 5.7k字。有口交＆乳交＆颜射＆指奸，有较为直白的用词的林塞爱爱，只能接受林塞柏拉图式精神恋爱的还请 万 万 不 要 点 开，被 雷 到 绝 不 负 责。
Relationships: 林克/塞尔达
Kudos: 67





	Tlhe last night

……是的，非常久。在林克的记忆中，塞尔达有着少女可爱的任性，一双碧绿的眼睛漂亮而灵动。她会在枕头底下藏起公主与骑士的爱情小说，和他偷偷抱怨王室规矩的严苛。而不是现在这样一身死气沉沉的黑白，枯槁地点亮惨白的灯烛。

“灾厄明天就要降临了。”塞尔达对他说，“我感受的到。”

她沉默地凝视着自己的右手，长时间的静默使她看起来就像一座美丽的雕像。林克知道塞尔达在透过自己的身体审视着未曾觉醒的力量，尽管她已经无数次怀疑她是否根本没有继承到它。

而灾厄就是扼在海拉尔咽喉上的手。但他们很可能没有足够的力量去和它战斗：即使勇者在一次次的除剿与格斗中磨炼剑技，即使公主在灾厄的预兆来临时就发誓守贞，将一生奉献给神灵。

他们的这些年、为了抵抗灾厄而分离的这些年，仿佛一个徒劳的笑话。怀揣着无疾而终的恋情与伤疤，各自背身前行，到头来却只是疲惫地在此重聚，痛苦地苛责自己的过错。

“是的。”林克听到自己说，“陛下让您做好赴往战场的准备…和我一起。”

塞尔达自嘲地问他：“是如果我再祈祷一晚上，十七年来毫无动静的神圣封印之力就会眷顾我的意思吗？”她的声音渐渐颤抖起来，哽咽着说，“那我要怎么做？守贞、茹素、祈祷都不行，是否在此杀了我，将我摆上祭坛，神眷就会因为信徒的鲜血降临海拉尔？”

林克的胃仿佛被塞了铁块一样沉重。他再也无法忍受她字里行间流露出的自嘲与绝望。他就像从前无数个夜晚一样，在塞尔达伤心难过的时候，上前一步，紧紧地拥抱住他的女孩。

那是他的塞尔达。抛却身份与地位，仍能获得他全心意的爱与尊重的塞尔达。在灾厄面前他们都是那么的脆弱而不堪一击，但是，请不要因此哭泣。

林克感受到塞尔达微微颤抖的脊背：“即便灾厄的利刃斩断我的剑，漫天的劫火燃烧着整个世界，我也会在您的身边。……直到我们走向终焉。”

“因为我爱着您啊。”他悲哀地说。

已经分不清是谁先解开了塞尔达的第一颗搭扣了。布料窸窸窣窣地落地，他凝视着她的光裸躯体，几乎要屏息。

裹在纯黑、禁欲的修女袍里的身躯洁白绵密得像一块不染尘埃的奶油蛋糕，上面点缀着两颗甜美的草莓。塞尔达翠绿的眼眸只是微微地躲开了林克望着她的视线。她的双手极轻地掩住胸口，目光自天中垂落，悲哀又落寞。

林克解开她束发的头巾。丰密的金发自束发的长头巾中散下，淌在塞尔达鼓起的雪白双乳上。脖颈上悬挂的十字架被扯掉扔在大理石地面上。他们的呼吸声都不同平常；燥热的、带着湿润的水汽、急促而互相交融。

他们在教堂彩色玻璃的阴翳之下交换了一个长而苦涩的吻。以前塞尔达唇舌中总是带着水果蛋糕亦或牛奶汤的味道，但这种甜蜜已经完全枯竭，陈腐的乌木与佛手柑香从年轻躯体的角角落落散发出来。林克看见少女曲线曼妙、散发着白玉一样光泽的身体轻轻贴上他的胸膛，熠熠生辉的翡翠色的眼眸悲悯又纯真。塞尔达的手支在他的腿上，金色卷曲的长发像蝴蝶一样落在他的指尖，带着丝丝麻麻的痒与若有若无的撩拨。

他们情不自禁地交换了一个吻。干涸许久的唇像蜻蜓点水一样互相触碰，直到林克撬开塞尔达柔软的唇舌，在过速的心跳中深吻他的爱人。

他的手放在塞尔达温热赤裸的腰上，往下一步就是公主挺翘的臀部。不是以前那样略带丰润的可爱腰身，现在塞尔达的身形明显纤细起来。他感觉强烈的冲动从下身涌动上来，而在此之前几乎以为自己没有这方面的需求——

赤身裸体的塞尔达跨坐在他的身上。灿金色的长发披在她的肩头与丰硕乳房前，下身蹭着他明显鼓起一块的裤子。她却有着无暇的眼神，碧绿的眼眸如同潭水一样清澈见底。这让林克在渴求与悖德的罪恶感中煎熬到几乎快要死去。

他说：“殿下…不，塞尔达，我们不能这样。”

塞尔达并没有回答，只是侧过头来看着他。她抓起林克的手放在自己沉甸甸的乳球上用力地揉捏，仔细地感受她胸部柔软的触感。粉红色的乳头挺立，雪白乳肉从林克的手缝中溢出。她的绿色眼睛噙着一丝悲哀：

“脱光了我的衣服，和我接吻，又说这样做不对。明明连推开我都做不到。”

“…林克，你真的是一个很矛盾的人。你连自己想要什么都不知道。”

是的，林克喘着气想。塞尔达胸部的触感果然和他以前想的一样美妙，柔腻丰润如同布丁，带着隐隐约约的奶香，几乎让人想亲自检查一下那位公主的乳房是否有可能存在着洁白的奶汁——他涨得厉害，几乎要被插入的欲望支配大脑，他清楚地感觉到自己正无礼地顶在这位公主的私密处。

但林克无法反驳塞尔达的话。他的确是在矛盾与斗争中度过这些年的。想带她走，却连见她的勇气都没有。只是自以为能够放下无疾而终的恋情，一厢情愿地落荒而逃。

塞尔达的手拉开了他的裤子拉链。林克感受到了自己被一双温热的小手紧握着，这使他又涨大了一点。塞尔达发出一声短促的小小惊叫，可爱的脸颊上爬满红云。她的手在颤抖，明明她根本没有表现出来的那么平静。林克心想。

林克忍不住捏住了她的饱满臀部，和她再次接吻。塞尔达有点喘不上气。晶莹的涎水从他们的唇舌中溢出，她呜呜咽咽地摇着头想要避开林克这个攻击性过强的吻，但是被林克强硬地捏住了下巴，只能无力地试图推动林克的胸膛来表现她的小小抗议。

当结束这个吻的时候塞尔达已经瘫在了林克的身上。她的头靠在林克的胸膛上，而后者的领口已经被他们接吻时滴下来的涎水浸成了略深的蓝色。塞尔达被林克支撑着身子。林克的手臂正好没在她两只浑圆乳球的中间，这让塞尔达有点不好意思直视他。她突然觉得自己空虚得厉害。晶莹的液体挂在她稀疏的黑色柔软毛发上，被不安合拢的雪白双腿蹭去一部分。而林克正在轻轻地挠着她因蜷曲着身子而微微鼓起的小腹。他已经完全挺起的地方在塞尔达掌中热得发烫。她不知道该怎么做，但本能地低下头去舔了一口林克的昂起。

塞尔达感受到林克的身子微微一僵。她可能是做错什么了……塞尔达几乎不敢直视林克的眼神，哪怕带着腥与热，长得并不美好甚至有些狰狞的性器拍在她的脸颊上，她也没有试图抬头避开。

“我想和您……”他喉咙一紧，语气低沉又沙哑，“我想和您做爱，公主殿下。”

塞尔达感受到自己的下巴被粗暴地捏住了，随即是那根滚烫的、属于林克的阴茎冲进了少女的口腔。她伴随着林克毫无章法的撞击发出断断续续的呜咽。一整根顶到喉咙再蹭到她柔软的口腔内壁，在她雪白的脸颊上鼓出一块圆形的凸起。塞尔达的舌尖胡乱地舔舐着，感受到一股发咸的生土豆味。她费劲地推开林克钳着她下巴的手，眼角犹带着一点微红，嗔怒地斥责：

“林…林克！”她小小地抗议道，“…我自己来。”

塞尔达趴在了地上。她用手把林克湿漉漉的昂起放进了自己的双乳之间开始反复摩擦，用舌尖舔舐林克的前端。被柔腻整根包裹的感觉让林克不禁压抑地闷哼了一声。塞尔达丰硕的酥胸足以把他整根没入，而挺立起的樱粉色乳头正被挤压在他的睾丸上。林克引以为豪的自制力在塞尔达不留余力的动作面前溃不成军。他捏住了塞尔达高高翘起的圆润的屁股。那些泛滥的水顺着她泥泞的花穴流下，几乎是轻而易举地弄湿了林克的指尖。林克拨开塞尔达下身湿漉漉的花丛，后者正捧着丰乳专心套弄的身躯如同过电一样颤抖起来。

“…那、那里不可以。”塞尔达的声音颤飘忽，碧绿的眼眸爬上朦胧的水汽。她脸颊潮红，呼吸滚烫，漂亮的金色长发从肩头落到胸前，偶尔会随着她的动作夹进乳沟里一起摩擦。她无用地辩解道，“会……会很奇怪。”

…啊啊。林克心想，这些我当然知道。但是我正渴望着因为我而变得奇怪的殿下。红着脸也好、生气也罢，您的美丽，我很早以前就觉察到了。

“如果想要抱住我或者叫出来的话，请您务必按照您的意愿行事。”他说。

塞尔达在林克的手指插入的时候忍不住像虾米一样弓起了腰。她又开始细碎地哭泣，撇着嘴断断续续地咿咿呀呀。未被开发过的少女的柔嫩甬道紧紧地吸附着林克的手指，在拔出时尚能带出晶莹黏连的液体。林克轻轻地刮挠着塞尔达柔软的内壁，少女因为这从未有过的刺激而夹得更加紧实。他慢慢抽插，水声噗嗤噗嗤地传来。塞尔达会因为突然多加了一根新的手指而变得更加敏感，但她适应的很快，粉嫩的花穴已经能承受林克的三根手指了。热与柔软紧紧地包裹着林克，更何况塞尔达忍着他的亵玩，边小声哭泣边捧着自己的丰乳套弄着他的阳具，看起来是多么的惹人怜爱。这使林克几乎无法抑制自己立刻插入塞尔达那丰满的屁股，好好操弄一番的欲望——

他的精液射到了塞尔达的脸上。从金色发梢往下流到胸膛，甚至有一些粘在她的睫毛和舌尖上。塞尔达的睫羽微微颤抖，剧烈地喘着气，连乳白色的精液都顾不上擦就倒在了林克的怀里。

“…林克，这味道真不好。”塞尔达像撒娇一样抱怨着。释放的余韵尚未散去，林克从一片空白的高光时刻回神，肉体的快感短暂地支配了他。他替塞尔达把散乱的金发重新细细理好，掖到耳后，亲吻了她的额心：“可是您的味道很好。”

塞尔达好像为他的话语而感到了一点窘迫。林克的手指还被她紧紧地裹吸着。暧昧而危险的交合动作。她难耐地动了动身子，感觉到异物在身体里搅动的感觉。林克的性器还掌握在她的手里，带着热度，一跳一跳，顶端沾着少女晶莹的唾液。

她迟疑又羞涩地说：“让我属于你吧。”

塞尔达雪白丰满的双乳被冰冷的大理石石阶挤得溢出了些许乳肉。她口中咬着沾满她唾液的银十字架，脸颊浮上些微潮红，近乎于哭泣地发出了细碎如同猫叫的喘息。那些声音在空荡的神殿里寂寥地传响，而最高处的女神像依旧怜悯又慈悲地双手合十。

塞尔达平坦的小腹微微鼓起，浅浅映出性器进出的模样。她的下巴抵着自己丰满的乳球，雪白的浑圆的屁股高高撅起，被林克不轻不重地拍了一巴掌。塞尔达本来就被操弄得吃疼，又被无缘无故打了屁股，数年来积攒的委屈攒成一团，一翘嘴巴细声地呜咽起来，翡翠绿的眸子泛上微红。林克喘着气，把塞尔达雪白的臂腕别过来仔细舔吻，在她的手臂内侧留下一连串殷红的吻痕，下身的动作却与骑士风度不符地愈发凶猛。塞尔达隐秘的啜泣终于变成了婉转的哀叫。她捂着嘴努力让自己的呻吟不要在空旷的教堂里面回荡，但细碎的春叫还是占据了林克的整个听觉。

下身被紧紧的肉壁包裹的温热感与公主支离破碎的呜咽声都在提醒着林克他现在所做的事。他抱了这位理应守贞的公主，并在那身象征着永远纯洁的修女服上夺走了她的处女之身。晶莹的汗珠从塞尔达雪白的股沟滑至腰窝，林克并没有压抑住他的欲望，俯下身来舔掉了那颗汗珠。

塞尔达像一只可爱的小野猫一样哀戚地抽噎着。她被林克翻过身来正对着他，双手无用地掩着他们赤裸裸的交合处，清晰可见阳具的进出带出了一点艳红的媚肉。林克把塞尔达的腿架在他的肩膀上，进入得更深了一点。塞尔达发出了一声无力而略带媚意的呻吟。

“请叫给我听，殿下。”林克饱满的额头浸满晶莹的汗渍。虽然喘息沉重，但眼神依旧晶亮，“……我喜欢您现在的样子。”

塞尔达如同翡翠一般美丽的眼眸失去焦点，一点生理性的泪水从颊侧流下。雪白的丰乳上印着好几个用力过猛的指印，晃起惑人又柔腻的波浪，浅粉的乳头被吮吸得殷红。她的脖颈和脸颊上还残留着林克上次射精的痕迹，雪白的臂膊内侧印满暧昧的吻痕。林克坚硬而滚烫的昂起在她粉嫩而紧闭的花穴里横冲直撞。他的珍宝浑身上下都是他打下的烙印。

“啊…啊……林克…求你……”塞尔达上气不接下气地哭喊着，“已经…已经快要……啊……我……”她雪白笔直的双腿在空中无力地晃动着，可爱的脚趾因为快感而蜷缩起来。

但林克并没有因为塞尔达的求饶而放过她。他把塞尔达压进怀里，用一个深吻堵住了她细碎的呻吟，每一下的顶弄都又深又准，无一不朝着塞尔达最敏感的那个点而去。塞尔达哆嗦得几乎说不出话来。她的眉峰高高蹙起，漂亮的指尖蓄养了长而圆润的指甲，现在正紧紧地卡在林克的背上微微颤抖，努力克制着自己抓挠的欲望。

他们一开始只是在大理石的地板上接吻与交合。塞尔达灿金色的额发湿漉漉地附在她的耳旁，翠绿的眼眸水光潋滟间稍稍失去了焦点。但是她依然非常用力地拥抱着她的骑士，承受着林克已经足够克制但对她来说还是略显凶猛的撞击。

塞尔达是第一次体会到这样的感受。近日她为灾厄的预感而惶惶不可终日。这座教堂本身存在的意义就是看管，没有人会打扰闭门不出的塞尔达。而她又习惯了经常性的减少与断绝进食，于是她跪坐在神像前彻夜祈祷的时间变本加厉地延长了。塞尔达就着烛光翻阅经简、口颂祝祷词，但烛光轻轻一晃她就不由自主地望向窗外——

没有人。除了永无边际的凄清与疲惫。

但是她现在正拥抱着久别重逢的爱人，破了守身的戒律，在神像前上演着亵渎的好剧。塞尔达被席卷全身的情潮作弄得迷迷糊糊，她看到林克专心致志的湛蓝眼眸也染上喷勃的情欲，下身的疼痛带着快感一阵一阵地抚慰她的全身。林克几乎是要把她整个人都禁锢在他的怀里，而多年闭锁的感情将她所有的惶恐与不安都搅得支离破碎。她的样子谁看了都会嗤之以鼻——胸前沉甸甸的雪乳被林克任意揉捏，金发胡乱地粘在胸前与身后，交合之处发出清晰的水声与搅动声。塞尔达的手臂虚虚地悬挂在林克的后颈，整个人都依靠着他的支撑才勉强站稳。

这是对神的挑衅，可是想象中的神罚并没有出现。她仿佛只是一个偷欢的普通少女，和同样青涩的恋人吞下了禁忌之果。神不会在意她，就像不会在意众生的模样。

塞尔达终于笃定自己被守护着这片土地的神灵所遗弃了。

她用双手捧起林克的脸颊。他们的下身依旧紧紧相连，她能感受到林克是怎样在她身体内进出，带出不断往下滴落的淋漓汁液。疼痛带着快感，几乎使她整个人都痉挛起来，但是塞尔达还是哆嗦着凑过去，轻轻吻掉了林克侧颊上的汗珠，再印上他的眼睛。

她终于完整地流下一行泪来：“我只有你了。”

在与林克刚分离的时候，塞尔达偶尔会一边祈祷一边流泪。但是之后她仿佛与泪水绝缘。在告解室里跪了一天一夜的时候她没有哭泣，寂寞快要将她完全腐蚀的时候她没有哭泣，就连被强盗掳走后险些遭受侮辱的时候她也只是一心求死。

这世上是否从来就没有过神灵的眷顾？存在的是否只是两个孤独无依的灵魂，在命运的潮水中相聚再被冲垮，最后再疲惫地相拥？

而林克对她说：“可您永远不会失去我。”

塞尔达心想，够了，已经够了。她不能否认自己是抱着一点自暴自弃的可怜意味才诱引林克和她上床。但是她知道她心甘情愿，林克也是。他们所能做的只是珍惜最后一点时间汲取彼此的温度，无论用什么样的方法确定经久不变的爱意与忠诚，也已经无所谓了。塞尔达仓促而细碎地吟叫着，炽热的情潮席卷而来，她几乎完全融化成了一滩春水。但她还是努力扬起一个苍白的微笑，拥抱住她的骑士，把头轻轻地靠在了他的肩膀上。

他们从冰冷的大理石地板滚到墙角，甚至是扫开一片烛台让塞尔达坐了上去。最后他们两个人都浑身赤裸，沾满汗液、水渍与精液，在神像前又一次绝望而笃定地接吻。

塞尔达感受到滚烫的精液射进了她的身体。而林克紧紧地堵着她的出口，让她产生了一种被灌满的错觉。她的双腿哆嗦着，意味不明地发出带着春意的小小惊叫，在苍白的失神中短暂地失去知觉。涎水不受控制地从她的唇间流到林克的脸颊上。有一种强烈的释放欲望从塞尔达的身体内涌出：液体从下身喷薄而出，弄脏了地面和勉强垫在下身的衣物。的脸颊上飞满潮红，几乎是整个人趴她伏在林克的身上。

潮吹的余韵震荡着冲刷她的大脑，把一切洗成纯白。她浑身颤抖着，发出不成句的呻吟，终于放松似地软下了全身。紧紧蜷缩的脚趾在这一刻也缓缓张开。她看起来很累，于是还没缓过来就睡着了。在来见她之前她肯定又连着两天为祈祷而放弃了睡眠。林克这样想。

而他们的身体还紧紧相连。林克从她的身体内抽出，精液从塞尔达艳红而靡丽的花穴中缓缓溢出。她沉睡着，神色安详，仿佛对林克的动作浑然未觉。林克抬头看了眼窗外。天色黑沉沉的，还没透出光来。但是快了。

林克低下头吻了吻她的脸颊。

“晚安。”他说。

这是他们重逢后的第一个，也是最后一个夜晚。


End file.
